marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol 1 4
, Torch and Toro fly into Berlin on April 30th, 1945 in an attempt to capture Hitler before he can commit suicide. When Hitler reaches for a button upon seeing them, the Human Torch believes it to be the trigger for a bomb that would destroy all of Berlin and feels forced to stop him by burning him to death. Meanwhile, Namor fights the Japanese in the Pacific and Spitfire and Union Jack protect Churchill back in London. The remaining Invaders later meet up, learning of Cap and Bucky's deaths, and Namor and the Torches are recalled to the States to meet with President Truman while Spitfire and Union Jack remain in Britain. Truman explains that the Invaders must live on until the war in the Pacific is over. He adds to their ranks the former Liberty Legion members Miss America and Whizzer as well as a new Captain America and Bucky -- formerly the Spirit of '76 and Fred Davis, Batboy for the Yankees who once acted as a decoy for Bucky . The new Invaders continue to fight in the Pacific until Japan's surrender, at which point they receive a new Presidential request to turn their attentions to fighting crime at home under the name of "The All-Winners Squad". They operate as such for the remainder of 1945 into 1946. One day in '46, the Human Torch decides to visit Phineas Horton's home in Boston to attempt to reconcile with his "father", taking Toro with him. When they arrive, they find Horton has made a second android, Adam-II, who has gone mad and imprisoned his creator and fashioned several other robotic servants, including duplicates of humans he intends to replace. With the arriving help of another former Liberty Legionnaire, Patriot, the Torches escape from Adam-II's trap and learn from Horton that Adam-II intends to replace a politician campaigning in Boston. The other All-Winners assemble and spread out to find the mark, and it's Captain America and Bucky that find Adam-II along with a duplicate of a young Senator Jack Kennedy. While Cap desperately sends out a flare to recall his teammates, one of the enemy androids grabs him and crushes his ribs. The All-Winners Squad converge to fight Adam-II, who attempts to flee when Captain America miraculously returns, however he loses control of his getaway car and crashes, seemingly destroyed in the resulting explosion. When the All-Winners are alone, Captain America unmasks to reveal that he's actually the Patriot and that he had found the dying second Cap, who revealed his secret with his last breath. Jeffrey Mace vows to keep the legend of Captain America alive in honor of both the men that came before him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * / ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** **** *** Jerry (a Nazi grunt) ** * * Phineas Horton Android * Adam II's Androids * Senator Kennedy's Chaffeaur Android * Senator Kennedy Android Other Characters: * * * * Baron Zemo's Android * Future Captain America (Steve Rogers) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** *** **** **** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** **** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ** *** **** ***** *** ** *** **** Items: * ** 1945 Steve Rogers' Shield ** Time-Traveling Steve Rogers' Shield ** William Naslund and Jeff Mace's Shield * ** 1945 Steve Rogers' Uniform ** William Naslund's Uniform ** Jeff Mace's Uniform * Lean Boy Atomic Bomb * * Vehicles: * A Royal Atlantean Jet * U.S.S. Missouri Events: * World War II | Notes = Continuity Notes * This is the only What If? issue that takes place on mainstream reality. Chronology Notes Human Torch & Toro * * * * * * * * * * Eva Braun * * Adolf Hitler * * Spitfire & Union Jack * * * Sub-Mariner / Namor McKenzie * * * * * President Harry Truman * * * Bucky / Fred Davis * * * * Captain America / William Naslund * * * * * Miss America & Whizzer * * * * Patriot / Captain America / Jeff Mace * * | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:World War II